The True Love
by iekha12693
Summary: Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang namja tampan namun dingin dan cuek? Itu menyebalkan! Tapi... Meski begitu, rasa sayang itu tetap ada dan semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Lagipula aku yakin suatu saat dia akan tertarik padaku. YeWook ff.. #Summary gagal
1. Chapter 1

Cinta dan sayang…

Menurut kalian apa perbedaan dari dua kata itu?

Kalau menurut aku sendiri.

Hmm…

Cinta itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan rasa kagum. Kau mencintai dan mengagumi seseorang yang menurutmu sempurna, dan disaat kau berdekatan dengannya rasanya dadamu berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Namun, saat sesuatu terjadi padanya atau dia menghilang. Rasa cinta yang kau rasakan saat ini perlahan-lahan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan sayang?

Sayang itu adalah perasaan yang lebih dalam, dan murni keluar dari hati nurani yang kau rasakan untuk seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi, dan berusaha untuk melindungi dan menjaganya. Eum.. bisa di katakan bahwa sayang itu adalah cinta yang semurni dan setulus hati malaikat.

Haahh.. sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Seorang gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana namun harmonis dan humoris. Umurku 17 tahun, siswa kelas 2 Kirin Art High School.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya, saatnya untuk memulai sebuah cerita. Cerita cinta yang akan membuatmu tertawa, haru, sedih dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Inilah kisahku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternative Universal, bahasa tidak baku (****not****fit****EYD)****, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**This fic I dedicated for my beloved sister (Happy Birthday to You, hopefully long life, always healthy, and GOD bless you) and all my readers. **

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahh.. hahh.. hahh..

Sedikit lagi maka aku sampai. Kau pasti bisa Kim Ryeowook.! Fighting.!

"Ayo semangat, Wookie! Fighting! Kami sudah menyiapakan air minum untukmu."

Aku tersenyum pada teman-temanku di depan sana yang setia memberiku semangat sejak tadi. Haahh.. mereka benar-benar sahabat yang baik dan siap mendampingiku kapan saja. Okey, aku harus menaklukkannya, tidak peduli sesakit apapun kakiku berlari, yang terpenting dari yang paling penting aku harus bisa mengalahkan 'dia'.

Semakin kukencangkan lariku, dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai.

Lima langkah,

Empat langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Dua langkah,

Satu langkah,

Dan.. hup..

SEEETT.. BRAAKK…

"AKU BERHASILLLL! YEEAYYYY…"

Bersamann dengan menapaknya kaki kananku, pintu gerbang tertutup rapat. Tahu apa maksudnya? aku baru saja melewati pintu gerbang yang hampir tertutup, yang artinya aku hampir saja terlambat jika tidak melewatinya terlebih dahulu.

Kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Minnie dan Hyukkie datang menghampiriku kemudian memelukku dan ikut berteriak kesenangan.

"Kau berhasil, Wookie. Ini air untukmu,"

Kuseka keringat yang mengalir di kening dan pelipisku kemudian menerima botol mineral yang di berikan Hyukkie, sahabatku yang sangat manis dengan Gummy Smilenya yang indah.

"Hari ini tidak terlambat, nona Kim? Bagus, pertahankan itu."

Paman Lim, satpam yang bertugas menjaga gerbang sekolah menyapaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Siswa yang paling terkenal dengan kecantikannya di sekolah, hanya saja…. ada dua kekuranganku, malas dan sering terlambat ke sekolah.

"Ayo ke kelas, bell sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Sungmin menarik lenganku dan Hyukkie dengan semangat. Ahhh.. enaknya bisa masuk kelas tanpa terlambat.

_**Brakk**_

Saking senangnya bisa masuk kelas tanpa hukuman terlebih dahulu, aku jadi tidak fokus pada jalanan. Dan, jadilah seperti sekarang ini, aku menabrak seseorang dan dia langsung menahan tubuhku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan…. OMONA! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ya tuhan, tolong siapapun cubit aku sekarang. Di hadapanku saat ini adalah,….

"Sudah puas mengagumi ketampananku?"

Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku polos. "Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Aku bilang,.." Wajahnya tinggal 10cm lagi dari wajahku, jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang. "Tubuhmu sangat berat."

_**Bugh.**_

"Aw, appo." Kuusap-usap pantatku sambil meringis. Haisshh, dasar namja kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia memperlakukan wanita secantik aku sekasar ini. Aku menatap tajam punggung tegapnya yang sudah berlalu dari hadapanku dengan santai.

"YAK, NEO!" Dengan cepat aku langsung berdiri dan menunjuk kearahnya tanpa sopan, meski aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seniorku. "Jangan karena kau adalah namja paling tampan dan kaya di sekolah ini jadi kau bisa seenaknya memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar.!"

Dia berbalik dengan alis yang di naikkan. Menatapku dengan wajah datarnya yang benar-benar membuatku meleleh karena ketampanannya. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook? Ingat, saat ini kau sedang marah padanya. Kembali aku memasang wajah sangar.

Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai padaku. Memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah, keatas dan kebawah lagi. Ada apa? Apa yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Aku ikut memperhatikan penampilanku, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Maaf. Kau yang berteriak tadi?" Aku mengangguk cepat. "Oh," Dan dia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

What? Oh? Hanya itu responnya?

"Yak,! Aishh.. menyebalkan!" Kuacak-acak rambutku yang sudah kutata sedemikian rapi selama sejam di di depan cermin tadi pagi hingga berantakan seperti orang gila.

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Percuma berurusan dengan orang seperti itu." Minnie menepuk pundakku lembut.

"Iya, Wookie. berurusan dengan orang seperti itu hanya akan membuat kita stress." Hyukkie ikut menepuk pundakku.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba memperbaiki tatanan rambutku kembali kemudian menyusul Minnie dan Hyukkie yang sudah berjalan duluan.

**.**

**.**

Taman yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran, dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Aku membetulkan posisi tidurku di atas batu dengan long dress berwarna putih bersih, tak lupa mahkota kecil bertahtakan berlian di kepalaku.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku. Saatnya untuk berpura-pura tidur dan orang itu akan menciumku di bibir, lalu aku akan membuka mataku dan langsung menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Hihi, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu. Semoga itu pangeran tampan.

Tangannya mulai mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Huwaa.. benar-benar perlakuan lembut seorang pangeran terhadap princessnya. Ayo cepat cium aku, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu pangeran tampanku. Kumajukan bibirku tidak sabar. Kurasakan wajahnya mulai mendekat.

_**Chu**_

Yess, akhirnya. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil membuka mata dengan pelan dan memperhatikan wajahnya, senyumku menghilang seketika dengan alis yang terangkat.

What the hell?

"Hai princess, jadilah kekasihku."

Namja dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut klimis ala siswa nerd di sekolahku itu menatapku genit, dengan mata yang sengaja di kedip-kedipkan dan bibir yang sudah siap untuk menciumku kembali.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!…."

Kuangkat kepalaku dari meja dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengusap-ngusap bibirku untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman namja nerd yang dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Andwae! Eomma, appa, eotteokhae?

"Kim Ryeowook!"

_**Deg**_

Kubuka mataku. Omo! Seongsaenim berdiri tepat di depan mejaku sambil menatapku tajam dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggang. Kuedarkan pandangaku ke sekeliling dan tampaklah wajah teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku meringis, aku tertidur di dalam kelas dan bermimpi aneh. Parahnya lagi aku tertidur di saat guru killer itu yang mengajar. Mati kau Kim Ryeowook. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan.

"Apa tidurmu tadi nyenyak? Kurasa iya. Dan itu bagus, karena saatnya untukmu berolah raga di siang hari. BERSIHKAN SELURUH TOILET DI SEKOLAH INI SEKARANG JUGA."

Mataku membulat sempurna. "Mwo?!"

**.**

**.**

Ukh! Menyebalkan!

Kenapa aku harus disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah sih? Kutekankan sekali lagi SELURUH TOILET SEKOLAH, yang bahkan jumlahnya sendiri aku tidak tahu. Huwaa… aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum selesai membersihkan satu pun toilet. Kusikat permukaan _Watercloset _dengan kuat dan cepat, aku harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin kemudian beralih ke toilet lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran konyol melintas di otakku, merasa penasaran dengan bau sikat yang sedang aku pegang. Kudekatkan di hidungku dan.. Eeuww.. baunya membuatku mual. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang telah di cerna oleh siswa yang menggunakan toilet ini.

Eh! Tapi tunggu dulu, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah 'kan? Bukankah itu artinya aku harus membersihkan toilet namja juga. Haishh.. jinjja! Ini penyiksaan namanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan toilet bau ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang aku harus ke toilet namja di sebelah. Semoga saja toiletnya kosong agar aku bisa membersihkannya secepatnya. Kuambil semua alat pembersih toiletku kemudian berjalan keluar, menutup pintu toilet dengan rapat dan berjalan menuju toilet namja yang tepat berada di samping.

Kudekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Hmm… sepertinya toiletnya benar-benar kosong, baiklah aku akan masuk sekarang. Kuputar kenop pintu dengan pelan kemudian mendorong pintunya, mengambil peralatan pelku dan masuk begitu saja tanpa melihat ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

Saat mendongak tak sengaja melihat punggung seorang namja yang tengah membuang air kecil tidak jauh dariku.. Oh my gosh! Menyadari keberadaanku ia berbalik dengan wajah kaget..

"Kyaaaaaa…!"

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku meringis di tempat sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang memang terasa gatal. Namja di hadapanku menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah, merasa marah dan malu secara bersamaan.

Kulirik seseorang lagi yang berada di sampingnya, dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Meski begitu, saat melihatku ekspesinya datar dan biasa saja, seolah-olah kehadiranku tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa padanya.

Aigoo.. aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ternyata toilet ini dihuni oleh dua namja. Dan dua namja itu adalah idola di sekolah ini. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, seseorang yang sedang bersandar dengan santai di dinding itu adalah pangeran impianku selama ini.

Bodohnya aku masuk ke toilet tanpa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu, kalau seperti itu aku tidak harus kepergok masuk toilet namja yang sedang digunakan oleh dua orang sekaligus.

'_Tapi salahkan dia juga yang tidak membuat suara, aku 'kan jadi salah paham dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim Ryeowook'_

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Aku mendongak, menatap wajah namja yang menegurku barusan. Aku mengernyit bingung, memangnya aku melakukan apa? Tapi tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada tanganku yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku membuatku mengerti seketika.

Sejak kapan aku memukul-mukul kepalaku tanpa sadar?

"Haishh.. aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ada yeoja di toilet namja? Apa toilet yeoja segitu penuhnya sampai kau harus masuk ke sini untuk menuntaskan hasratmu? Ah, jinjja! dia hampir saja melihat semuanya."

"T-tidak, aku hanya bermaksud membersihkan toilet ini." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku gelagapan.

"Membersihkannya di saat masih ada orang? Cih, konyol sekali. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi pembersih toilet?"

Aku mendelik kesal, namja jangkung ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel setengah mati. "Hei, dengar, ya. Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Kim Ryeowook menjadi pembersih toilet. Ini hanya hukuman sementara yang diberikan guru killer itu."

"Siapa yang kau masuk dengan guru killer?"

Oh tidak. Kenapa guru killer itu harus muncul di saat aku sedang berbicara tentangnya?

Kulihat dia masuk ke dalam toilet sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam. "Kau membuat ulah lagi?"

Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan lembut, tapi itu justru membuat bulu kudukku merinding mendengarnya.

"Seonsaengnim, seharusnya kau memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini. Hukuman ini malah membuatnya dengan mudah mengintip toilet namja."

Mwo? Apa-apaan namja itu.

"Yak, Kim Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku suka dengan pekerjaan ini?"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini saat aku sedang menggunakannya?

"Itu karena ketidak sengajaan."

"Tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja?"

"Tentu saja tidak sengaja."

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Saling berperang dalam tatapan tajam masing-masing. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu namja setan.

**Plak! Plak!**

"Aw, appo!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun memekik bersamaan. Baru saja kepala kami saling berbenturan dengan keras akibat geplakan sayang dari Kim seonsae. Kami bahkan tidak sadar telah bertatapan dalam jarak yang dekat.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Kim Ryeowook, hukumanmu diganti. Bersihkan halaman sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan kalian berdua," Tangan Kim seonsae mengarah pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri bersisian. "Kembalilah ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, bahasa tidak baku (****not****fit****EYD)****, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**.**

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Dasar guru menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kau memberiku hukuman yang ringan-ringan saja?"

Yeoja manis dengan tubuh mungil itu sibuk menggerutu di sela-sela kegiatan menyapunya, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika saja gerutuannya itu didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Ia sudah membersihkan setengah halaman, dan kini harus membuang sampah yang terkumpul pada tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

Jalannya sedikit tertatih-tatih saat membawa kantung sampah yang besarnya hampir menyamai tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya sendiri di sekolah saat ini. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya itu menungguinya menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Haahh.. berat sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, setelahnya ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke daerah lehernya.

Setelah beberapa detik dengan kegiatan istirahat singkatnya itu, dia segera kembali untuk membersihkan halaman sekolahnya yang luas. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari sana, sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah erangan membuatnya menoleh dengan waspada.

Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah dan akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah pohon dengan tinggi menjulang. Di sana, seseorang yang selama ini dia kagumi tengah bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan posisinya, terdapat sebuah buku yang masih terbuka lebar di pangkuannya. Mungkin dia sedang membaca sebelum tertidur.

Ryeowook mendekat. Menatap seksama wajah tampan yang tampak begitu damai saat tertidur itu. Ia tersenyum, tak menyadari sebelah tangannya sudah menelusuri pahatan sempurna sang maha karya itu tanpa melewati satu titikpun.

Dan ketika kelopak itu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan iris kelamnya yang tajam dan menawan membuat Ryeowook memekik kaget dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

Membuat kekehan geli itu terdengar setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, kau dari mana saja, chagiya? Dan kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini?"

Ryeowook tersenyum geli, begitu menikmati tatapan khawatir eommanya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 4.

"Aku habis dihukum oleh guru killer di sekolahku, eomma." Pura-pura merajuk dan bergelayut manja pada lengan eommanya yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Dihukum?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, melirik appanya yang sibuk di meja makan. Matanya melotot seketika. "Astaga!" Pekiknya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Appa, kau menghabiskan bagianku."

Dan pertengkaran konyol di meja makan itupun terjadi. Ryeowook dan appanya yang memang terkenal sangat suka makan itu saling memperebutkan makanan yang kini berserakan di lantai.

Sang eomma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah anak dan suaminya yang memang sangat suka memperebutkan makanan. "Seperti anak kecil saja." Gumamnya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kalau tidak, malam ini tidak ada jatah makanan untuk kalian."

Kedua orang yang bersangkutan melotot kaget. "ANDWAE!"

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat untuk belajar. Buktinya sudah setengah jam ia duduk di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya. Namun tak satupun ia sentuh, dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati mimpi indahnya yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya. Bertemu dengan pangeran tampannya dan mereka menjalin cinta yang indah di sebuah taman.

Tapi selalu terpotong di adegan yang sama juga. Ketika bibir mereka hampir menyatu, sebuah seruan selalu berhasil menghancurkan semuanya.

Ia menggeram kesal sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja, menatap eommanya yang kini berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah sangar yang sebenarnya tidak sangar sama sekali. Wajah eommanya terlalu imut dan manis untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Yak, sudah berapa kali eomma katakan, jangan tidur di saat sedang belajar. Bagaiamana kau bisa pintar kalau begini terus. Dan, blah blah blah…"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Eommanya kalau sudah mengoceh, panjangnya bisa melebihi ocehan para guru membosankan di sekolah yang suka menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan materi yang mereka ajarkan.

Ia mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Baiklah, eomma. Eomma bisa keluar sekarang."

Kim Nari, sang eomma hanya bisa mendengus atas pengusiran halus yang diberikan putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun begitu ia tetap melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Tak tahu jika Ryeowook malah menaiki ranjang dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah di atas sana. Secerah ketiga wajah yeoja yang tampak berjalan beriringan dengan riangnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat salah satu dari mereka melemparkan sebuah lelucon.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah mesin minuman. Yeoja dengan gummy smilenya maju dan memasukkan sebuah koin kemudian menekan tombol jenis minuman yang ia inginkan. Namun minuman yang ditunggu justru tidak keluar membuatnya bosan menunggu.

"Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mendekatinya.

"Mesin minumannya sepertinya rusak. Dari tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan satu minumanpun. Padahal 'kan aku haus."

Ryeowook menyeringai. Teringat adegan di sebuah drama yang pernah ditontonnya. Di mana sang yeoja menendang mesin minumannya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebotol minuman.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menimbulkan kerutan di kening kedua sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie, tolong minggir sedikit."

Eunhyuk menurut saja, meski kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan atas apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja manis yang kini bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

**Brak!**

Salah satu kakinya dengan sukses mengenai mesin minuman yang kini mengeluarkan sebotol cola. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memekik kegirangan. Tak lupa cola tersebut kini sudah berada di tangan Eunhyuk dan meneguknya sedikit.

Mereka saling berpandangan saat mesin minuman di hadapan mereka malah bergetar yang kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman, kontan wajah mereka pucat pasi.

"Wookie, mesinnya tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan minuman!." Sungmin berseru panik.

Dan saat pintu toko di samping mesin terbuka, mereka sudah bersiap-siap akan lari.

"Kalian apakan mesin minumanku?! Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Dan benar-benar lari saat sang pemilik toko berteriak marah.

**.**

**.**

Suara khas, dalam dan menyentuh itu mengalun dengan indah diiringi dentingan piano yang seirama. Sang pemilik suara sekaligus sang pianis duduk dengan tenang, meski puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata tertuju padanya yang merupakan satu-satunya orang di atas panggung yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Ia memejamkan mata, begitu menghayati lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Berusaha menyampaikan makna tersirat dari lagu tersebut pada para penonton yang tampak begitu takjub dengan penampilannya.

Kedua matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan selesainya lagu, tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan menghanyutkan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada para penonton yang masih terpana akan penampilannya yang luar biasa.

**Prok prok prok**

Seseorang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasnya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar yang justru malah membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Daebak! Kau memang yang terbaik, Kim Yesung!"

Teriaknya tak tahu malu. Kedua temannya yang duduk di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kirinya berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dari tingkah konyolnya yang kini mengundang tatapan heran dari beberapa penonton.

"Wookie, ini bukan pertunjukan biasa yang di mana kau bisa bertepuk tangan heboh seperti sedang menonton konser."

Ryeowook meringis mendengar bisikan Sungmin di sampingnya. Perlahan tepukan tangannya melemah dan cengiran konyol tampak di wajahnya. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna menahan malu.

Sosok di atas panggung diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, datar.

Tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit setelahnya. _'Dasar yeoja bodoh.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ryeowook-sshi, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Ryeowook baru saja akan keluar dari perpustakaan saat seruan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Tatapannya ia arahkan pada sosok yeoja cantik berwajah malaikat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakangnya, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Bisa bantu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukerjakan tapi tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, sementara tidak ada yang bisa membantu selain kau."

"Apa itu?"

Yeoja penjaga perpustakaan itu melangkah ke mejanya yang terdapat banyak tumpukan buku tebal dan besar. "Tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Meski sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi Ryeowook tetap mengangguk pelan tidak mau mengecewakan yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya itu.

Dengan langkah berat ia mendekat. Mengambil alih tumpukan buku yang kini menghalangi pandangannya. Susah memang, tapi tetap ia usahakan agar dapat mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut ke ruang guru sesegera mungkin. Dan setelahnya ia bisa bersantai di kelas sebelum jam istirahat selesai.

Buku yang dibawanya terlalu berat dan berkali-kali hampir terjatuh jika Ryeowook tidak segera menyeimbangkan posisinya. Kepalanya kadang ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat jalan di depannya, takut-takut jika dia menabrak orang atau apa saja yang bisa menghalangi jalannya.

Namun sepertinya dia masih kurang hati-hati, karena kini ia dengan suksesnya menabrak seseorang membuat buku-buku yang di bawanya kini berserakan di lantai koridor.

Ia menghela nafas. Meminta maaf pada orang yang dia tabrak kemudian mulai memunguti buku-bukunya.

Tapi ternyata orang yang ditabrak berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Dan saat Ryeowook mengetahui siapa yang membantunya, ia terkesima. Memunguti buku-buku yang dibawanya dengan perasaan gugup dan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Ia tidak berani menatap wajah namja di hadapannya, bahkan saat namja itu menyerahkan buku padanya.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan, perhatikan langkahmu." Ujarnya datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

Ryeowook bahkan mengira-ngira sendiri kalau memang hanya ekspresi itu yang dia punya. Sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda, selain menyeringai tentu saja.

"Jangan melamun," Tambahnya.

Tersentak, Ryeowook segera melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahnya malah tidak stabil dan ia hampir jatuh jika saja namja itu tidak menahan tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan buku-bukunya yang kini kembali berserakan di lantai.

Ia meringis, kembali memunguti buku-bukunya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari namja di belakangnya.

"Biar kubantu."

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Pendek? Hihi.. sengaja, biar kalian semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. #plakk**

**Untuk yang menebak-nebak kalau namja yang dilihat Ryeowook di toilet adalah Yesung, maka tebakan anda salah besar. #evillaugh.. Namja yang dia lihat tak lain adalah si namja setan kita, sebut saja Kyuvil. #siap-siapditabokKyu**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Dheek . enha1:** Ah, terima kasih. :-D tapi tebakanmu salah. Kkk..

**Meidi96:** Haha.. Wook polos2 tapi yadong sebenarnya. #Slap

**Yewook Turtle:** Ff don't hurt me udah tamat sejak dulu, chingu. Kkk..

**Hanazawa kay:** Aku juga kangen ma Hyuk. #gaknyambung

**Babywook:** Kalo kasihan mending bantuin. Untung-untung bisa dua2an ma Wook di toilet. Hahaha..

**Veeclouds:** Bukannn, tapi si Kyu. XD

**Nanissaa:** Let me guess? Ah, gak pernah nonton.. #pout.. Kamu salah besar, itu bukan Jongwoon. Kkk.. Thanks, ya.. #kecupjauh..

**Liplip:** Wook konyol tapi tetap manis, kann? #wink Salam kenal juga.. ;)) Soal konflik, tunggu saja.

**Cloud prince:** Haha.. I love you full, Ai. #kecupbasah. Wook tetap manis, donk. Secara aslinya dia memang manis, jadi mau bagaimanapun bentuk (?) nya kadar kemanisannya tetap ada. XD

**Adeismaya:** Ceritanya gak bakalan gantung, kok. Tenang saja. Paling cuma sedikit terabaikan. #plakk

**Lailatul istri ryeowook:** Eon risih sendiri ma penname yang kamu pakai. Gak salah tuh? #tampangragu.. gak takut diamuk massal oleh para istri Wook yang lain? #ryeosomniamaksudnya.

**Yenilina1:** Hehe.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. #emangsiapayangnunggu?. kkk

**ChieKyu-Yewook:** Ho'oh.. Harus seru. Kkk… maaf kelamaan.. #bow

**Ryeong9yu:** Hehe.. yang penting sekarang udah tahu. Wookie ngira baunya kayak makanan mungkin, makanya dicium. Kkk.. salah, itu Kyuhyun. Meski Yesung juga berada ditempat kejadian. XD ini masih termasuk update cepat kan? #colek2dagu

**.**

**.**

**Big thank's untuk yang udah bersedia mereview.**

**Love u all.. #kissbyesatu-satu**


End file.
